Sachets are generally made in the form of a case or envelope designed to contain a stuffing of fragrant material which may be some naturally-occurring substance such as pine needles, rose petals and the like or a stuffing of loosely-associated unwoven fibers impregnated with a volatile perfume fluid. The manufacturer and retailer of such items is faced with the problem that the fragrance dissipates very rapidly so that they can very well lose their fragrance entirely between the time of manufacture and sale. The consequences are an unhappy customer and loss of sales. Accordingly, the purpose of this invention is to provide a sachet which will not give up its fragrance until the customer purchases the same and releases the fragrance by manipulation on his part. Thus, the benefits derived are that there is no loss to the manufacturer, retailer or customer.